league_of_super_weebsfandomcom-20200214-history
David (nemurenatta)
Overview David "The C*** Boi" is one of the 2.5 streamers and Supreme Weeb of the League of Super Weebs. As the stream C***, David serenades the stream with his soothing voice and demeanor. David tends to have chill streams in which he and the chat hang out and have casual conversation about the nonsense in chat. David has the unique ability to defuse the chaos in chat with a cool head while also remaining humble. His other talents include bass-boosting OwO's. David, an former anime content writer and weeb expert, effortlessly demonstrates his weebonese by calmly and smoothly analyzing anime, manga, games, and other weeb-related culture while also carefully articulating his comments. David is also an accomplished polyglot—taking command of Spanish, English, Japanese, some French, and some Mandarin. Personality David generally is the calmer of 2 main streamers of the channel. David often speaks in a softer tone and, for the most part, abstains from cussing on-stream (although this habit comes and goes arbitrarily). David tends to have a cooler temperament and isn't prone to raging when gaming. In most cases, during bouts of continuous failures, David simply accepts the existential reality of the situation and carries on anyway. David, however, does have moments of hyperactivity—particularly when he doesn't have to be quiet while his roommate is sleeping. In such cases, David will often shout more, use cuss words, or bass-boost UwU's at the request of chat (or randomly...much to the dismay of headphone users). History David started his journey to weebhood in his native land of Colombia—home of some of them good-ass coffee beans. Originally an immigrant to the United States, at some point David met Jacob and Josh while going to high school in southern California. The three jokingly decided to make a Youtube channel and Twitch channel—intending to do anime reviews and commentary on other topics of weeb culture. Canonical (at least, according to the fangirls and trolls) David and Jacob are the official couple of the stream. Unfortunately, Jacob's overpowering heterosexuality gets in the way of stream canon. Seeing as the 2.5 weebs were a league, they unanimously decided to coin the name "League of Super Weebs" as their official group name. After a few moderately successful videos and a couple of Twitch streams(with Josh being a part of at least one of them), the group went on a hiatus. The lengthy break eventually ended, however, and the League of Super Weebs rebooted their Twitch stream—playing such games as Cuphead, Mega Man 2, and Mega Man X. The channel started to gain traction as regular viewers began tuning in. From that point, Jacob and David officially jumped into the world of regular Twitch Streaming. Trivia * David is actually an accomplished trap—being able to woo even the most heterosexual of men. * Out of the two main streamers, David tends to play older games from the SNES through PS1 era. *David is a film major and video editor who often does film projects with his roommate Armando. *'Attention ICE and Donald Trump:' David is a US citizen now. Please stop trying to break down the doors to LOSW, Inc. headquarters and deporting him—we want to keep him plz. (also, replacement doors are getting expensive and we're using Kak's credit card information too often, he's going to catch on pretty soon. *David has stated publicly on stream that he would ***K himself, preferably in his trap form.